He was her hero
by mary quiet contrary
Summary: Harry Potter had always loved strolling about Private Drive at night. This night was diffrent than all the rest. Summer after GoF
1. Chapter 1

**Harrys PoV**

He had loved these walks since he had begun them. The Dursleys for whatever reason left the backdoor unlocked when he wasn't being punished and would let him go out walking after the neighbors were in their beds. As long as he locked the door when he got back and didn't track dirt or mud they left him alone. After so many years of night strolls he had come to know every alley and shadow. He knew where all the houses were and how to tell the difference between them though to a stranger they would look identical. Sometimes someone would look out the window, but he was already odd and the parents had instilled a curfew for their children's safety many years ago.

The air was cold and heavy after the rain that day and he pulled his jacket a little closer as he walked through the shadows trying to clear his head of the recent event s at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The Triwizard tournament had been a horrible ordeal and the death of his classmate Cedric was fresh on his mind having been witness first hand at the dark lords rebirth. He suddenly heard a whimper and stopped slowly stepping back further into the shadows.

**Girls Pov**

She had decided to runaway after mommy and daddy refused to buy her the new doll she wanted. She had thrown tantrums and cried, but nothing had worked. They told her she had enough dolls, doll houses, doll cars, doll pets, and more importantly they had told her if she didn't clean her room she wouldn't even have those any more. She was furious, how could mommy and daddy be so mean?

She had slipped out the backdoor ready to runaway and get her own house, so she could fill it with all the dolls she wanted and they'd beg to come visit, and tell her how cool it was, and how wrong they'd been. She'd forgive them and they could come visit everyday. She had walked lost in her own planning when the cold set in and her feet began to hurt.

She decided to run away tomorrow, but when she turned around she realized she was lost and by the looks of it very far from home. The shadows seemed huge and mean. All the porch lights were off and the few street lights around didn't give much light. Logic seemed to strike her like a knife as she looked around the dark night. ' so she'd run away then had she, well little miss smarts how did you plan on getting a house in the middle of the night and don't they cost money, oh wait were you going to ask mommy and daddy for it? Didn't she remember all the warnings she'd been told about being out after curfew and it wasn't just after curfew it was in the middle of the night. Didn't her mommy and daddy lock the doors for a reason? She wasn't behind any safe locked doors now.

What if she ended up like those kids on the news who disappeared and were never seen again. Her daddy was a police man ,but the police didn't always find the kids. Sometimes the parents would be on TV crying for help. She didn't want to disappear or make mommy and daddy cry she'd just wanted a doll honest!' She began turning round and round in panic trying to find something familiar to guide her home and began to whimper at the strange dark surroundings.

Harrys PoV

It looked like a little girl with brown eyes in a cherub face surrounded by platinum blond hair. She couldn't be older than seven or eight wearing a pink nightgown and pink little sneakers. She was clearly scared and ready to cry turning in circles and looking every which way. Had her hair not reminded him of Draco Malfoy he would have gone up to her immediately as it was the words Constant Vigilance were sounding in his head. She might not be real, a trap set by death eaters to catch him, on the other hand she might truly be a terrified little girl in the dark.

He quietly reached for the pendant the true mad eye moody had given him before he was shipped of to the Dursleys, which detected illusions, Polyjuice potion, and any other magical means of deception. It didn't heat or vibrate in his hand ,so he knew it was just a little girl. He couldn't leave her out here all night ,someone dangerous might get to her.

Sometimes there was a black van with tinted windows that prowled around the playgrounds and other places kids might be when the adults weren't about. He had anonymously put in a call about it and police had patrolled for a while so the van hadn't come back, but better safe than sorry. He silently made his way over to her as she spotted him and froze rooted to the spot eyes round with fear and unshed tears waiting to escape.

Girl PoV

She recognized him instantly as Dudley Dursleys cousin. Dudley was a mean ,bruiting bully, known as the leader of the local gang. They destroyed playgrounds, scratched cars, vandalized houses, and beat up anyone they could get their hands on. For all that Dudley was bad Harry Potter was worse, he was sent to Juvenile Detention Center for most of the year which her Daddy told her was like a prison for the really bad kids who grew up to be criminals. She'd heard the warnings the older kids and adults had given out. You weren't suppose to talk to him or get his attention in any way, something might happen. Pale skin stood out against the black trench coat he wore while his hair was black and messy hiding a lightning bolt scar the older kids talked about sometimes. The eyes were framed by glasses ,but they were still a powerful green she'd never seen in any crayon box. She couldn't think of a name for that color of green, but she knew it'd be special. Those eyes were staring at her now and she couldn't move at all. He kneeled down so their faces were level still staring her in the eyes and asked quietly for her name. She answered automatically that she was Sara Johnson, surprised by the sound of his voice. His eyes seemed alive somehow as if the green were an ocean moving with some sort of waves inside him. She had always heard he was different ,but now she knew he wasn't like anyone she'd ever meet or maybe ever would. He nodded and straightened taking her small hand in his larger calloused one and began walking them down a shadowed alley.

She found that she felt safe and the stories about him seemed silly now, he was quiet as they walked guiding her through many streets and finally coming to a stop on her street. He seemed to look around for a moment before taking her to her house. He looked down at her again and she knew he would leave then." Don't run around the streets at night Sara, there are dangers in the dark, goodnight." He slipped away into the shadows he had come from and she went into the house. A week later she would be sitting at breakfast with her mother and father when her father mentioned casually that the delinquent Harry potter had been shipped of earlier this year and was glad for it. She set her spoon down sharply looking up at him and proceeded to tell him with tears in her eyes what had happened the week before. " He may be a delinquent to you ,but he was my hero."

_AN// When I was younger my little sister and I got lost while we were in mexico. A nice family found us in tears and helped the police find our family. I always remembered how kind they were and how happy I was to be found._


	2. Chapter 2

THE END BY MARY QUIET CONTRARY

I will be putting my stories up for adoption. This means if you would like to use what's already posted and continue the story yourself, please feel free. Some people have told me I should keep going, but writing which I once enjoyed has now become an albatrose around my neck along with a lot of other things in my life. To the reviewers and readers I hope you enjoyed the stories and if anyone wants to use what I've written so far to make more, then may the muses sing you through

ALL STORIES MUST BE ADOPTED OR DELETED BY 6-20-12. Please let me know if you'd like to use what's there. I am also willing to send along the original plot notes, or you could just take the story down the rabbit hole. Thanks

Up for adoption are

A different kind of bravery

A mothers blessing and curse

Balance of reality

Serpent awakening (this seems to be very popular and I hope someone will continue it)

The goodbye letters

The graves of friend and foe

The veil and dreamers reality

Many of my complete stories like will you read me a fairy tale will be given to my friend greenbow.


End file.
